mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Heaven
Lost Heaven is a city located in the United States with 1,200,000 inhabitants. Almost all of the events in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven take place here. A prominent feature of this city is its similarity to New York City and Chicago in the 1930s. Lost Heaven is a large and bustling metropolis with what most cities would have, such as public transport (including trams and elevated rail), busy streets, tall buildings, hotels and a hospital. Players first encounter the city in autumn, 1930. Set during the Great Depression, the city is not really a prosperous place; lack of money has taken its toll on the citizens of Lost Heaven, resulting in people being evicted from their homes and committing suicide. Corrupted politicians run the city and the Mafia influences these corrupt city politicians with bribes so that they can gain control over the city. The city is also home to the Lost Heaven Lancers, who are part of a baseball league including the Empire Bay Cannons and the Birkland Bears. Geographical Information Lost Heaven is located on hilly terrain at the mouth of the West River. The city is divided into three sections, the West side, the Central side and the East Side. The coastline of Lost Heaven is divided in two; on the West side it is called Saint Peter Coast while on the East side is called Saint Paul Coast. The total area of the city measures approximately 4.06 square miles (10.2 sq. km). Outside the city are several square-miles of peaceful countryside. The countryside is also the location of the Lost Heaven International Airport. The total area of the countryside measures between 30 and 40 square kilometers (18.75-25 sq. miles). The only way out of the city is a road starting in Chinatown. Neighborhoods The West Side Chinatown Chinatown is a small neighbourhood located north of Little Italy and near the Terranova Bridge that connects Chinatown to New Ark. Like other Chinatowns in other cities, the neighborhood is where most of the Chinese immigrants live. The West Side tramline runs through this area to provide transport to citizens without vehicles. A used car dealership is located in Chinatown, but is empty from the years 1930-1937, due to the Depression. In 1938 when the Depression begins to lift, the car-dealership goes back into business. Two roads that lead into the countryside are located in Chinatown. Little Italy This is the most important location throughout the entire city. This is where the Mafia family of Ennio Salieri is situated and where most of the game's missions start. The family's base of operations is located here at Salieri's Bar. The name of this neighborhood comes from the migration of Italians, notably Sicilians, to the United States. The city tram line runs through this area, bypassing Salieri's Bar, connecting Little Italy with Chinatown and the Works Quarter. Also an elevated railway line goes through here where trains stop at the Little Italy station. Works Quarter Like many cities around the world, industrialization has helped Lost Heaven become a modern city (at that time). The Works Quarter houses most of the city's factories and other industrial facilities. This area is considered a backbone to Lost Heaven's economy apart from other businesses because of the "Port of Lost Heaven" where major imports and exports of goods take place. Other important buildings include a central train station for passengers and freight. The Works Quarter also boasts its own fire station. The city tram line travels all over the industrial sector but there is no elevated rail line here. At the westernmost part of the Quarter, there is a small road that leads to the Lost Heaven Racing Circuit where people can enjoy races on the weekends. Central Island Central Island is the commercial center of Lost Heaven. It's an island located in the middle of the city. Like Manhattan of New York City, this part of the city features 1930s-style skyscrapers that houses the several businesses which serve the city. Important buildings such as the State Capitol and the Municipal Building houses the offices of city officials like the mayor, the city's politicians and other important people. The Lost Heaven Theater and the Lost Heaven Art Gallery are also located on this island. A police station (the only known police station throughout the city) is located on the southernmost end of the island near the art gallery. The city tram line runs down the middle of the island before turning east and heading back up the island, along its perimeter. The island has two elevated railway stations, namely "Central Island" and "Giuliano Street", at the northern part of the island. There are various ways in which people can enter the island; from the Works Quarter by crossing the West Marshall Bridge, from Little Italy by going through the Central Island Tunnel, from New Ark by crossing the Giuliano Bridge and from Downtown by crossing the East Marshall Bridge. The East Side New Ark This is another city neighborhood located on the city's East Side. There are some important features like the Lost Heaven Hospital and the City Armory. New Ark is connected to Chinatown via the Terranova Bridge, as well as to Central Island via the Giuliano Bridge. The city tramline runs through this neighborhood and is served by the "New Ark" station of the elevated railway. The rival of the Salieri Mafia family, the Morello Family has its base of operations here at Morello's Lounge Bar. Underneath the Giuliano Bridge, there is an automobile repair shop where drivers with problems with their cars can come here to have it repaired. This is the domain of Lucas Bertone, an associate of the Ennio Salieri family, and is one of the protagonist's friends. Downtown Like the downtown of any city, this district is another business centre, bustling with people and thriving businesses. Downtown is located just south of New Ark. This neighbourhood is served by the city tramline and by the "Downtown" elevated railway station. The First National Bank of Lost Heaven is located in Downtown. Here, the player has to attempt a bank robbery with one of his colleagues. Near the southern end on Downtown is the Lost Heaven Church, another mission location. Hoboken Hoboken is located east of New Ark. This neighborhood represents the slums of Lost Heaven. Its buildings are shabby, run down or closed up completely. There are several places in Hoboken which are of minor interest to the player. These include the Hoboken Stadium and an underground weaponry shop belonging to a man named Yellow Pete. It is located in the 'Twister' theater, near the Hoboken construction site. The elevated railway line has two stations in Hobken, namely, "Central Hoboken" and "Market Avenue". This is the entertainment district as it houses the Pompeii Bar and Palermo Club, as well as the old rundown Twister Theatre. Oakwood Oakwood is a small neighborhood of terraced houses and small apartments occupied by the middle-class people of Lost Heaven. This small and peaceful neighborhood is located east of Downtown. There aren't many places of interest around Oakwood. There is the small Oakwood church near the roundabout - a whitewashed building - and is the only church in the city with a clock tower and bells which strike the hour. The Oakwood Junior High School (the only known school in Lost Heaven), is also located here. Oakwood is one of the few places that the Lost Heaven tramline does not serve. A car is essential to getting around Oakwood. It will take ages to walk. Oak Hill Oak Hill is located east of Lost Heaven sitting on top of a rather substantial hill. There are two very steep roads which lead to the top of the hill, one is via Hoboken. This is the shortest but slowest way to the top. The road is very steep and twists often. The other road is located in Oakwood. This road is also very windy, but it has several straight stretches between the bends, which allow for the building up of speed when attempting the hill in your car. While this route is longer, it's generally faster because you can take the sharp bends at greater speeds. Oak Hill is the wealthiest and most scenic place in Lost Heaven because of its location on top of a hill. It is away from the noise and pollution of the city and boasts beautiful oceanfront views. Oak Hill is occupied by huge mansions that only the very wealthy can afford to own. Thus, Oak Hill has earned the nickname, "The Millionaires' Quarter". No public transport is available for Oak Hill, due to the steepness of the slopes. A car is essential for getting to the top. There is a lighthouse located at the foot of the hill and is accessible by a small dirt road, which leads off the main Oakwood-Oak Hill road. The Countryside/Outskirts The Lost Heaven Countryside (accessible from New Ark and Chinatown), boasts several miles of winding country roads. Speeding here in Free Ride will clock up $100 every two seconds spent speeding over 65 miles per hour. Clark's Motel This is a small motel located about three miles from the New Ark entrance to the countryside. It's a cheap place with a pool room, a cafe, bar and three small rooms for a quick overnight stay. The Lost Heaven International Airport The airport is located about a mile from the New Ark entrance to the countryside. This is another backbone of Lost Heaven's economy as it brings in people like businessmen, to the city. There are two runways, that cross each other, as well as a flying school to train student pilots. The Airport features twice in the game. Lost Heaven Racing Circuit The Lost Heaven Racing Circuit is located West of the Works Quarter. It is accessed by a long, winding road. You visit it twice during the game. Great care should be taken when accessing the racing circuit at night. There are no streetlamps here and the road is very hard to see. The Lost Heaven Hydroelectric Dam This dam provides the power supply to the entire city of Lost Heaven. The views of the countryside from the top of the dam are quite good. Lighthouse Located out of Oak Hill, the lighthouse is a necessity in order to maintain a functioning traffic of nautic vessels coming in and out of the city. Law and Order The Lost Heaven Police Department uphold the various laws that have been set. Laws, such as traffic laws and street laws, are strictly enforced. Media Lost Heaven is served by three broadsheet newspapers: *Lost Heaven Courier *Lost Heaven Times *Lost Heaven Tribune Families Lost Heaven's underworld is mostly comprised of two mafia crime families in the wake of the fall of the Peppone crime family. They are the Salieri family and the Morello family. Gangs Other than the two mafia families mentioned above, there are various unaffiliated gangs of degenerate, petty, and lowly thugs that commit street crimes such as mugging and vandalism. These groups are known as Street Hoodlums. Gallery STEAMER--article image.jpg Mapalostheavenmisiones.png LH central island east.jpg LH central island north.jpg LH from Oak Hill.jpg LH north.jpg LH south.jpg LostHeavenView.jpg LHPD.jpg Avion.png Mafia 080502 01.jpg thumb ign.jpg Hospital.jpg ArtGallery.jpg Tren de metro Mafia.png LH port2.jpg Old City Prison.jpg Game 2010-11-15 12-04-48-62.png LH_north.jpg|Lost Heaven's overview from the north LH_south.jpg|Lost Heaven's overview from the south LH_central_island_east.jpg|Central island from the east LH_central_island_north.jpg|Ditto from the north LH_from_Oak_Hill.jpg|The city of Lost Heaven as seen from Oak Hill 2013-01-29_00004.jpg Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Locations in Mafia Category:Lost Heaven Category:Gameplay